


Otsukaresama

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an utter lie if Sho said he’s not tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otsukaresama

It’s an utter lie if Sho said he’s not tired. Like hours of dancing and singing weren’t enough, he also had Zero to deal with. When his band-mates could already crash the bed, he was still trapped in a suit. The soreness that was creeping up his body was a perfect match to his nearly-shutting-down brain.

But it’s okay, it’s alright. He signed up for this, he was aware of that. He couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy it too, because he did. He was just tired, that’s all.

“Tadaima,” he greeted out of habit while kicking off his shoes. His back was already too sore to bend down and arrange his shoes properly. He dropped his bag a step away from genkan and strolled deeper to the comfort of his home.

There were faint voices came from the living room, so Sho went to check it. The TV was on, NTV was showing. On the sofa across of it, to Sho’s surprise, a bundle of pretty creature named Matsumoto Jun sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Ah, okaeri,” Jun shook his head to cast away any sleepiness. With a long sigh, he stood up, “I’ll prepare you a bath.”

“No, you don’t have to,” quickly, Sho refused the unfathomable kindness that he didn’t expect, “You.. waited for me?”

“I did,” Jun smiled with his sleepy eyes, “I was watching you but sorry, I fell asleep.”

“You should have just gone to sleep, Jun,” Sho said, but he could not hide his fondness and gratitude, “You’re tired.”

“You are, too.”

“Well, but I had work to do, you didn’t. You could just go to sleep,” Sho didn’t know why he was arguing.

Jun chuckled, “What kind of _spouse_ that would sleep when his significant other is working hard?”

Sho could feel his face burning. They were together for a long time already, but hearing it being said out loud like that still gave Sho butterflies in his stomach.

“It’s my _responsibility_ to wait for you, Sho kun,” Jun pecked Sho’s lips lightly, “So, bath? Supper?”

Sho felt a warm sensation knowing that Jun had dedicated his time to serve him. He kissed Jun’s forehead and squeezed him tight, “No. I’ll just take a quick shower.”

Jun raised one of his eyebrows and Sho chuckled to that.

“But.. I think a sandwich would be nice.”

Jun grinned and released himself from Sho’s hug. While massaging his own shoulder, he strolled to the kitchen without hesitation.

Just when Sho was about to walk to the bathroom, Jun called, “Ah, Sho kun!”

“Hm?”

Jun bowed, “Otsukaresama deshita.”

“Otsukaresama,” Sho bowed too. When he stood back up, Jun was smiling and beaming at him. He wanted to say that Jun looked like obedient housewives on soap operas, but no, Jun didn’t. He didn’t give out inferior image that housewives on soap operas did, yet he gave the similar supportive feeling.

Like the world could turn against Sho right then and Jun would be there, supporting him and fighting with him at the same time.

Sho smiled, turned on his heel, and headed to the bathroom. Suddenly, he didn’t feel so tired anymore.


End file.
